The performance of modern computing systems has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is in the use of input/output (I/O) devices. Many modern computing systems include a plurality of I/O devices for performing a variety of functions. The increased functionality has also resulted in increased power consumption for computing systems that continue to decrease in size. As the number and type of I/O devices continues to increase, allowing for computing system platforms and other components to enter reduced power states becomes an important consideration. As a result, it is desirable to adapt reduced power states to converse computing system power. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques for I/O device assisted platform power management for computing platforms.